Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega/Dr. Needlenam
Dr. Leah Needlenam was revealed as a playable character on November 3rd, 2016. As the leader of the Twisted Cross, she is the primary antagonist of the game's story mode, and plays a pivotal role in its plot. Bio The big boss and high priestess of the Twisted Cross, Dr. Leah Needlenam, was born under the name Sarah Auvic. Immediately identified as a "heroine of prophecy" by the Twisted Cross, which was critically weak at the time with only a small handful of members. She was kidnapped, given a new name, and raised to be a mastermind in both surgery and strategy. She was wholly devoted to the cause of the Cross throughout her first sixteen years, up until they asked her to to perform a highly dangerous experimental procedure on a girl her age named Monica Salvirr. She expressed some doubts due to a growing fondness for Monica, but in the end she was able to suppress her feelings and go through with the plans. After this show of devotion, her rule of the Twisted Cross was made official. Since that day, its control over the world has grown beyond even the greatness it possessed during its inception in World War II. More recently, though Needlenam has had her hands more than full. She's been working tirelessly on what she believes to be the next step in evolution - an enigmatic project, now in its final phases; she's been using her old name as a pseudonym in order to take a woman named Claire MacBeth under her wing; and dozens of people with a grudge against the Cross are starting to gather at her doorstep... Moveset Special Moves Taunts * Up Taunt: Dr. Needlenam plunges her needle finger into the side of her head while laughing maniacally. As a side-effect, she suffers from a weaker variation of her selected poison for a couple seconds. If Burning is selected, she just takes 1% damage, while if Transfusing is selected, she regains 1% health. * Side Taunt: Dr. Needlenam spins Caduceus in front of her before slamming into the ground and striking a very epic and regal pose. * Down Taunt: Dr. Needlenam brushes her hair out of her face, with relatively little success. ** Inputting this taunt for exactly one frame triggers a Codec Conversation on one of the enemies she's facing. Victory Poses * Dr. Needlenam examines her needle finger in the same way a regular person would examine their fingernails, and mutters "That's not gonna break next fight, is it? ... Meh, it's probably good." * Dr. Needlenam pulls her feet together and extends her arms, forming a cross with her body. A second later, darkness engulfs her body, and she vanishes. * Dr. Needlenam chugs a bottle of champagne before hurling it angrily at the camera, breaking it. ''Self-Insertion'' Trivia * Dr. Needlenam's Down Special, Needle Switch, was directly inspired by the Special Move of the same name used by the New Fantendoverse's Leah in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Females